The Past In The Life
by tristitia89
Summary: Kolejna sprawa naszych bohaterów okazuje się mieszać z przeszłoścą jednego z nich. Jak to wpłynie na ich pracę oraz wspólne relacje? Aby się tego dowiedzieć musicie to przeczytać... Akcja dzieje się w czwartym sezonie serialu.
1. The Demon In The Fire

„_Problem ze świadomością polega na tym, że twoja przeszłość zawsze żyje gdzieś w tobie. Jeśli zapędzisz psa do kąta i przestraszysz go, to wyjdzie z niego wilk i cię pogryzie."_

_**~Jonathan Carroll**_

_**Opowiadanie dedykuję **__**DaiHelsing**__** :***_

_**1/3**_

_**The Demon In the Fire**_

-I co Bones? Co dla mnie masz?- partnerzy stali nad wielkim pogorzeliskiem na skraju lasu. Pani antropolog przyglądała się częściowo spalonym kościom, jednak czaszka nie zdążyła zająć się ogniem.

-Mężczyzna 60-65 lat. – zmierzyła całość wzrokiem- Dość wysoki około 180 centymetrów. Rasa biała. Znajduje się tu z pewnością ponad trzy tygodnie dokładnie określi to Hodgins.

-Ostatnio były tu ulewy może dlatego szczątki do końca nie spłonęły.

-Booth, aby spalić kość na popiół potrzeba trochę więcej niż kanistra benzyny.- poprawiła partnera.

-Bones, nie powiedziałem, że na popiół- próbował się obronić.

-Powiedziałeś do końca to jest jednoznaczne z…

-Przyczyna zgonu?- uciął jej wypowiedź. Kobieta zmierzyła wzrokiem całe ciało w poszukiwaniu innych ran niż tych, które już zauważyła.

-Chyba uraz tępym narzędziem w głowę, ale- przyjrzała się wnikliwiej czaszce, którą teraz miała już w dłoniach- może być też upadek to nawet bardziej prawdopodobne zważając na fakt, że rana znajduje się na kości potylicznej. Podpalono go po śmierci, sądząc po zapachu nie cała benzyna uległa spaleniu, część wchłonęły tkanki.

-Zbrodnia w afekcie i ktoś chciał zatrzeć ślady.- wydedukował Booth.

-To bardzo prawdopodobne, ale potrzebne są dowody Booth. –kobieta jeszcze raz od niechcenia przyjrzała się czaszce, spostrzegła coś w okolicy kości skroniowej po prawej stronie, najwyraźniej coś co ją zaniepokoiło. Potem przejrzała się biodrze ofiary. Booth od razu to spostrzegł.

-Coś jeszcze?

-Co? Nie… chyba nie.- powiedziała zachrypłym głosem, przyjrzała się jeszcze raz odchrząknęła i dodała - Nie będę wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, muszę to sprawdzić w laboratorium. –wróciła do swojego racjonalizowania- Całość Booth, razem z popiołem, a może nawet ściółkom leśną wkoło. No i warto zabezpieczyć okoliczne kamienie może o któryś z nich uderzyła się ofiara.

-Okej. Słyszeliście dr Brennan?!- agent zwrócił się do ekipy techników- A teraz możemy iść na ciacho.

-Ciacho?- dr Brennan nadal trzymała w ręku czaszkę ofiary, widać było, że nie daje jej spokoju.

-No, zanim technicy się z tym uporają trochę to potrwa.

-Nie powinniśmy im pomóc albo przesłuchiwać jakiś świadków?

-Był tylko chłopak z psem, który go tu znalazł. Już go przesłuchałem.- odpowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy czując zbliżające się chwile sam na sam z szarlotką- Dopóki nie będziemy mieli jego tożsamości raczej nic nie zdziałamy. A brygada woli jak jej nie patrzysz na ręce- Na te słowa Brennan jeszcze raz spojrzała na szczątki.

-Chcę być przy pakowaniu szczątek, nie chce, aby były w jakiś sposób naruszone.- odpowiedziała nieustępliwym tonem.

-Bones chyba żeśmy to już przerabiali.- spojrzał na nią wymownie, a następnie wskazał na szczątki- Technicy naprawdę ich nie zbezczeszczą. Na pewno nie po tym jak ostatnio na nich wrzeszczałaś.-to był błąd, bo przypomniał ich ostatnią wpadkę.

-Booth twoje słowa tylko potwierdziły, że nie mogę im ufać.

-Taaa zdałem sobie z tego sprawę w chwili, gdy je wypowiedziałem- przyznał półgłosem, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

- W tym przypadku należy bardzo ostrożnie je przenosić, ich częściowe zwęglenie powoduje, że są bardziej kruche chyba nie chcesz, abym ja dr Soroyan miała potem więcej roboty przy zastanawianiu się kto je naruszył?- to było zdecydowanie pytanie retoryczne.

-No dobra zjemy potem.- poddał się całkowicie, a szarlotka machała mu na pożegnanie w jego wyobraźni.

_~BB~_

Po dwóch godzinach byli już w instytucie. W samochodzie Brennan była dość milcząca, ale Booth stwierdził, że zastanawia się po prostu nad sprawą i nie wnikał. Sam rozmyślał o utraconej szansie na ciacho. Tego tygodniowym stażystą był Wendell Bray.

-Dr Brennan po wstępnych oględzinach szczątek..- zaczął chłopak.

-Ruszałeś je?- Dr Brennan zapytała z niespodziewaną złością w głosie.

-No tak dr Soroyan pobrała pozostałości tkanki do badań, dr Hodgins pobrał mikroślady i chciałem je przygotować, przecież zawsze…

-Powinieneś na mnie poczekać- przerwała mu, a irytacja jej nie opuszczała.

-Hej Bones? Wszystko w porządku?!- To był Booth. Rozumiał, że mogła być nad opiekuńcza w stosunku do szczątek przed partaczami z FBI, ale przed własnym stażystą? Coś nie było do końca w porządku.

-Tak Booth, czemu pytasz?

-Bo wrzeszczysz na swojego stażystę, który wykonywał swoje obowiązki.- wyjaśnił cierpliwie badając ją wzrokiem.

-Wcale nie wrzeszczałam.-spojrzała na stażystę.

-Tylko wyraziła pani swoją opinię- dodał Wendell nie mając innego pomysłu.

-Właśnie- zrobiła znaczącą minę do Booth i zwróciła się znowu do podwładnego- Panie Bray, czego pan się dowiedział z wstępnych oględzin?

-Uraz w potylice był najprawdopodobniej śmiertelny. Chyba upadł mógł zostać popchnięty i uderzył się o krawężnik lub o inną twardą nawierzchnię powodując uraz. Jednak nie przyjrzałem się dokładniej jeszcze kościom. Zdążyłem jedynie je częściowo oczyścić i rozłożyć na stole autopsyjnym.- nie był pewien czemu dr Brennan jest niezadowolona, ale wolał się nie kłócić.

-Okej zaraz przyjdę tylko się przebiorę.- nabrała nerwowo powietrza, jakby zastanawiając się na czymś- Czy mógłbyś załatwić aparaturę badającą gęstość mineralną kości?

-Nie jestem pewien po ostatnim pożyczeniu maszyny fluroskopowej z działu egiptologii powinienem o cokolwiek prosić w tym instytucie.-przyznał szczerze.

-Po prostu załatw ten sprzęt.-to już nie była prośba.

-A w jakim celu, czy zauważyła coś pani na miejscu zbrodni? Bo kości są częściowo pokryte sadzą, więc nie wiem czemu miałoby to służyć- Nie rozumiał, czemu kobieta miała taki pomysł, wydawał się po prostu bezpodstawny.

-Po prostu zrób to, o co cię prosiłam. Część szczątek nadal nadaje się do analizy mikroskopowej.

-Ale…Tak jest- odpowiedział ruszył w stronę gabinetu artystki, pomyślał, że musi poprosić Angelę o pomoc w tej kwestii. Booth cały czas się im przysłuchiwał. Zauważył dość bezpodstawne jak na razie zdenerwowanie kobiety. W dodatku Brennan nie wyjaśniła stażyście o co jej chodzi, a ona nie zostawia rzeczy bez wyjaśnienia, zawsze dzieli się swoją wiedza, gdy ktoś ją zapyta.

-Bones co jest grane?

-Nic Booth, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie słyszę żadnej muzyki.- odpowiedziała stricte na pytanie. Normalnie by to rozbawiło jej partnera, ale nie tym razem.

-Chodzi mi o to, co się z tobą dzieje? Masz jakieś podejrzenia odnośnie ofiary?- był zmartwiony.

-Booth nie mogę wysuwać bezpodstawnych konkluzji.- odwróciła się, aby udać się w stronę platformy, lecz Booth ją zatrzymał łapiąc za dłoń.

-Hej jesteśmy partnerami możesz mi powiedzieć.- zmierzył ją wzrokiem i zauważył wahanie.

-Nie Booth- odpowiedziała ostateczne i to go zabolało. Brak zaufania.

-No chyba nie myślisz, że wybuchnę śmiechem jak mi powiesz?- zażartował przypominając sobie sprawę smerfa ważniaka.

-Nie o to chodzi Booth- zebrała myśli przez chwilę- po prostu mam nadzieję, że się mylę, a jak tak jest to wolę o pewnych rzeczach nie mówić.

-O jakich rzeczach?- już wiedział, że to z pewnością, by go nie rozśmieszyło- Teraz już musisz mi wyjaśnić o co chodzi.

-Nie ty o tym decydujesz Booth- powiedziała i wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku, po czym ruszyła w stronę swojego gabinetu.

-Świetnie –skomentował agent i pełen niepokoju odprowadził kobietę wzrokiem.

_~BB~_

Pół godziny później z braku lepszego pomysłu postanowił zapytać Angelę czy wie coś na temat zachowana jego partnerki. Zastał Montenegro w gabinecie wstawiającą markery do czaszki ofiary.

-Cześć Angie

-Cześć przystojniaku- już chciał jej streścić sprawę, w której przybył, lecz kobieta go ubiegła- Wiem, Brennan dyryguje wszystkimi w koło, niestety nie mam pojęcia co się z nią dzieje. Rano wydawała się normalna- zastanowiła się nad swoimi słowami, przecież jej przyjaciółka nie jest normalna- znaczy wiesz, wydawała się spokojna.- poprawiła wypowiedź.

-Taa masz już czaszkę? Nie powinno to potrwać no wiesz najpierw dokładne oględziny potem szukanie tożsamości? Przecież uraz głowy był przyczyną zgonu.

-Tak, też mi się to wydało dziwne tym bardziej, ze czaszka ma starą ranę, po której łatwiej będzie zidentyfikować ofiarę może nawet bez użycia markerów, ale Brenn najwidoczniej chce jak najszybciej zapoznać się z panem nieznanym i stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

-Wydaje mi się, że nie do końca jej nieznanym.

-Co?

-Nie wiem, ale mam złe przeczucia.- agent nie był pewien, ale wszystko zdawało się układać w jego głowie w spójną całość.

_~BB~_

-Cholera- zaklęła Temprence stojąc nad nie do końca oczyszczonymi kośćmi z aparaturą zapożyczona przez stażystę.

-Coś się stało dr Brennan? –zapytał zaniepokojony Wendell, który stał po przeciwnej stronie stołu autopsyjnego.

-Kości mają zmniejszoną gęstość. Dodając do tego szpakowatość w miednicy i kifotyzację odcinka piersiowego kręgosłupa to wskazuje na to, że ofiara cierpiała na…

-Osteomalację dorosłych - dokończył za nią Wendell, jednak nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten fakt tak bardzo niepokoi jego przełożoną. –Dr Brennan skąd pani wiedziała, że należy sprawdzić gęstość kości? Przecież szpakowatość kości może wskazywać również na inne dolegliwości.

-Po prostu…- nie dokończyła, bo przerwała im Camille.

-Zleciłam badanie DNA, wyniki będą za jakieś pół godziny. Mamy szczęście znalazłam również inne ślady DNA prawdopodobnie należą do sprawcy. To będzie szybka sprawa. Udało mi się również ustalić, że ofiara cierpiała na marskość wątroby. Z zwęglonych resztek zdołałam wyizolować… Dr Brennan wszystko w porządku?- spytała pani patolog widząc przerażenie w oczach antropolog, które było najwidoczniej reakcją na jej słowa.

-Nie jestem pewna.- odpowiedziała i bez słowa udała się do gabinetu artystki.

-Co się z nią dzieje?- zdziwiła się Cam najwyraźniej oczekując odpowiedzi od stażysty.

-Nie wiem, ale od razu przeprowadziła badanie stwierdzające Osteomalację. Nie wiem jak wpadła na ten pomysł tylko po oględzinach zwłok na miejscu zbrodni.-przyznał Bray.

-Chyba, że wiedziała o ofierze więcej niż chce nam powiedzieć. Czy było coś niezwykłego w jej postępowaniu?

-Na czaszce zauważyłem stary uraz kości skroniowej, jednak dr Brennan zdawała się to bagatelizować.- odpowiedział Bray.

-Albo wcześniej się temu przyjrzała. Coraz mniej mi się to podoba.

-Angela masz już portret ofiary?

-Jestem dobra, ale nie aż tak. Skarbie, to musi potrwać dłużej niż 20 minut.- odpowiedziała cierpliwe przyjaciółka.

-Bones? – to był Booth, który siedział w rogu pokojy, zdawał się układać całość do kupy. – znasz ofiarę?

-Co?- kobieta odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie.- Booth muszę mieć wyniki, żeby dojść do takich wniosków- słychać było, że oszukuje sama siebie.

-Dobra to poczekamy na wyniki.- postanowił nie naciskać widząc jak bardzo, chce mieć pewność nim cokolwiek powie. Brennan wyszła jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się szczątkom.

_~BB~_

Jakiś czas późnej stała z powrotem nad biurkiem artystki, komputer szukał ofiary w bazie danych osób zaginionych na podstawie portretu. Booth, który nie ruszył się z miejsca nadal nie wyciągnął od Brennan o co chodzi, widząc jej przejęcie wolał zrobić wszystko zgodnie z jej wolą.

-Chyba nikt nie zgłosił jego zaginięcia. Będziemy musieli poczekać na DNA, może wtedy będzie trafienie w innej bazie.- skomentowała Angela -Chyba, że ktoś ma inny pomysł?- Booth wymownie spojrzał na partnerkę, która nie powiedziała słowa od czasu, gdy artystka przedstawiła swój szkic.

-Sprawdź w bezie danych rodziców zastępczych.- w końcu wydusiła z siebie Tempe. Po tych słowach nastąpiła cisza. Booth czuł jak przechodzi go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Angela pierwsza otrząsnęła się z szoku.

-Skarbie…

-Po prostu zrób to Angela.- przerwała jej pani antropolog, Montenegro posłuchała i po chwili na ekranie wyskoczyły informacje dotyczące ofiary. Na zdjęciu był siwy już mężczyzna z zaciętą miną. Tylko Brennan obserwowała w tej chwili ekran monitora, jej przyjaciele obserwowali jej reakcje.

-Bones?

-Randall McForest mąż Amy- poinformowała Brennan jej twarz nie zdradzała emocji. - to był mój rodzic zastępczy- głos jej się załamał- nie mogę prowadzić tej sprawy.

-Dlaczego Bones?- agent się zdziwił, przecież jego partnerka nigdy nie rezygnuje ze sprawy chyba, że…

-Jestem potencjalną podejrzaną.- odpowiedziała i szybko opuściła gabinet przyjaciółki nie oglądając się za siebie. Takiej odpowiedzi nikt się nie spodziewał.

_~BB~_

Temprence Brennan siedziała w swoim gabinecie nerwowo zastanawiając się jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Czuła, że jej przeszłość ją dopadła. Już dawno zamknęła ten rozdział swojego życia, a teraz musiała rozdrapywać stare rany. To była część jej życia, która nigdy nie miała wyjść na jaw. Randall, czy jak nazywała go jego żona Randy zdawał się śmiać złośliwie w jej wyobraźni. Usłyszała otwierające się drzwi. Nerwowo przetarła twarz. Nie płakała, ale łzy zdawały się teraz kwestią czasu.

-Bones może mi wyjaśnisz sytuacje?- to był jej zmartwiony partner.

-Nie ma co wyjaśniać Booth. Randy wraz ze swoją żoną byli moimi rodzicami zastępczymi przez 4 miesiące.- odpowiedziała bardzo szybko.

-I?

- Po tym jak jeden z sąsiadów zgłosił, że sobie nie radzą - wiedziała, że naciąga prawdę, ale inne słowa nie chciały wyjść z jej krtani- po prostu po 4 miesiącach trafiłam do innej rodziny.- dokończyła.

-Czemu trafiłaś do innej rodziny?

-McFosterom odebrano prawo do opieki nad dziećmi.- krążyła wokół tematu.

-Temprence, ale jaki był tego powód? W ich kartotece nadal widnieją jako rodzina zastępcza. Znaczy z powodu podeszłego wieku zajmują się tylko młodzieżą.

-Co?! Mieli kogoś po mnie na wychowaniu?- usłyszał przerażenie w głosie partnerki.

-Nawet w tej chwili mają na wychowaniu dwóch chłopców.- przekazał jej szczegółowe informacje znalezione w bazie. Drzwi ponownie się otwarły.

-Dr Brennan! Mam już wiele przydatnych informacji. Zgon nastąpił około 4 tygodnie temu.- Jack nie czekał na udzielenie mu głosu - Miejsce, w którym znaleziono ofiarę jest miejscem zbrodni, potem gościa podpalono starając się zatrzeć ślady, jednak jak wiemy zrobiono to dość nieudolne, a deszcz tylko strawiła ogień.- był bardzo podekscytowany- Na ofierze nadal znajdowała się benzyna, która nie uczestniczyła w procesie spalania. Jednoznacznie wskazuje na to wszystko ilość czynników organicznych w glebie pod ofiarą.I to wszystko ustaliłem w mniej niż 3 godziny, jestem Królem Laboratorium!

-Tak świetne Hodgins- przerwał mu Booth- Teraz może znajdź narzędzie zbrodni z Wendellem?- Jack zmierzył obecnych w pomieszczeniu wzrokiem i zdał sobie sprawę, że wyszedł w środek jakieś poważnej rozmowy.

-Jasne.- odpowiedział i wyszedł.

-To wyklucza cię z kręgu podejrzanych 4 tygodnie temu byłaś na wykopaliskach w Ameryce środkowej, ale od było od początku wiadome, że nikogo nie zabiłaś.- powiedział na głos agent. -Bardziej mnie martwi, dlaczego w ogóle pomyślałaś, że możesz być podejrzaną.

-A co to ma wspólnego ze sprawą?- Oho postawa obronna pomyślał agent.

-Temprence najwidoczniej ma i to więcej niż jesteś w stanie przyznać.- wypowiedział jej imię, czyli łatwo nie odpuści pomyślała kobieta, ale nie mogła dać się sprowokować to była jej prywatność, której nie mogła nikomu wyjawić.

-To co stało się ponad 20 lat temu nie ma wpływu na tą sprawę, więc może przestaniesz się mnie wypytywać o nieistotne fakty tylko zaczniesz robić co do ciebie należy.- wpatrywała się w niego starając się sprawiać wrażenie, że naprawdę nie ma nic ciekawego w jej przeszłości. Oczywiście zadziałało to odwrotnie od zamierzonego celu, jednak Seeley postanowił dać jej trochę czasu, aby mogła sobie wszystko poukładać, zanim cos z niej wyciągnie.

-Dobra, jadę powiadomić i przesłuchać żonę ofiary.

-Jadę z tobą – tego się nie spodziewał. - Potrafię być w stu procentach obiektywna.- tak naprawdę nie chciała kiedykolwiek wracać do tego domu, ale wolała mieć nad tym wszystkim kontrolę, nad tym czego Booth może się od Amy dowiedzieć na temat jej dni spędzonych w tym domu.

-Wiem, ale jesteś pewna, że chcesz tam być?- odpowiedział Seeley, ale w tym wypadku szczerze w to wątpił.

-Masz jakieś obiekcje?

-W tej chwili nie chodzi o mnie.- nie chciał, aby kobieta siedząca przed jego oczami musiała zderzyć się z najwyraźniej przykrą przeszłością.

-Nie martw się, nie zrobię jej krzywdy.

**c.d.n.**


	2. The Mind Under Pressure

_**2/3**_

_**The Mind**__**Under Pressure**_

W samochodzie panowała nieprzyjemna i niespotykana do tej pory cisza między parterami. Przerwała ją komórka kobiety.

-Brennan… Dobra Camille przekażę….-rozłączyła się- DNA prawdopodobnego sprawcy należy do mężczyzny nie ma jednak trafienia w bazie danych.

-To wyklucza żonę ofiary. –skomentował Booth. -Powiedz mi coś o niej, chce wiedzieć z kim będę miał do czynienia. – Chciał jakoś rozładować napięta atmosferę i wyciągnąć coś od partnerki.

-Z kobietą Booth.- odpowiedziała jakby nie wiedziała nic innego na jej temat.

-Tyle sam wiedziałem.

-Nie pamiętam jej dobrze.-nigdy nie była dobrym kłamcą, a już z pewnością nie umiała okłamać Seeley'a, jednak mimo to nie zamierzała się odsłaniać przed nim w żaden sposób.- Przebywałam tam tylko 4 miesiące Booth, poza tym ludzie się zmieniają.

-Nie Temprence, ludzie się raczej nie zmieniają i ty doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. –powiedział głosem zmieszanym irytacją i smutkiem- Poza tym bardzo szybko doszłaś do tożsamości Randalla jak na mgliste wspomnienia. –i widząc, że partnerka dalej nie reaguje dodał- Temprence byłem długo cierpliwy, ale po prostu…nie odpychaj mnie. Partnerzy mówią sobie wszystko.

-Sam nie mówisz o swojej przeszłości Booth, dlaczego ja mam się zachowywać inaczej? Poza tym to miało miejsce dawno temu i już nie ma znaczenia.- tym zdaniem skończyła najwyraźniej dyskusje, bo ostentacyjnie zaczęła wypatrywać czegoś za szybą. Booth chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak dotrzeć do kobiety. Faktem było, że trafiła w sedno; sam nie chwalił się zbytnio swoją przeszłością.- to ten dom.- wskazała jeden z wielu domów na przedmieściu.

_~BB~_

Zauważył jej rozbiegany wzrok. Najwyraźniej przypominała sobie ten dom. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Tylko oczy wydawało się, że przybrały ciemniejszą barwę, jakby uleciał z nich cały blask.

Booth co chwilę zerkał na partnerkę, jednak nie odważył się nic skomentować. Szli dość długim chodnikiem do frontowego wejścia.

- Nie ma samochodu na podjeździe. Randy'ego musi nie być.- agent usłyszał w tym stwierdzeniu ulgę. -Znaczy oczywiście, że go nie ma, bo nie żyje.-dodała zmieszana swoim nieracjonalnym stwierdzeniem kobieta. _Ten mężczyzna naprawdę musiał ją kiedyś przerażać_ przeszło przez myśl agentowi.

-Jesteś pewna, że chcesz przy tym być?

-Daj spokój Booth to tylko 60-letnia kobieta.- _cała Bones, odcinała swoje emocje_. Agent zawahał się chwilę, ale stwierdził, że to spotkanie może wyjdzie Tempe na zdrowie. Czasem po latach łatwiej o rozmowę, o wybaczenie. Już chciał zapukać, ale usłyszał głos Tempe.

-Lepiej mnie nie przedstawiaj pani McFoster mam nadzieję, że mnie nie rozpozna.- unikała jego wzroku.

-Daj spokój Bones- był pewny, że partnerka nieco dramatyzuje, a nawet jak nie to po tylu latach czas uleczył rany. Zapukał. Słyszeli zbliżające się kroki, Tempe wypuściła nerwowo powietrze.

Nareszcie w drzwiach stanęła kobieta ponad 1,6. Miała siwe włosy i zacięte spojrzenie, wyglądała staro jak na swój wiek. Przypominałaby dobrotliwą staruszkę, gdyby nie jej zimne szare oczy.

-Dzień dobry. Pani Amy McFoster? - zapytał agent.

-Tak, w czym mogę pomóc?- miała władczy głos.

-Agent specjalny Seeley Booth, FBI, a to moja partnerka- chwile spauzował i dodał- Temprence Brennan.- pani antropolog w odpowiedzi na jego słowa zesztywniała, zauważył to kątem oka- Chcielibyśmy z panią porozmawiać.

-Brennan?- kobieta teraz patrzyła na panią antropolog badawczym wzrokiem- Zaraz czy…

-Dzień dobry pani McFoster.- ucięła jej wypowiedź Tempe odważnym tonem, zdecydowanie za odważnym.

-Co to ma znaczyć?- kobieta była zdezorientowana- znowu nasłałaś na nas policję? Przecież wiesz, że nie masz wstępu do tego domu! Jak Randy wróci..!- wyobrażenie dobrotliwej babci zupełne przestało istnieć w umyśle Bootha.

-Randy nie wróci pani McFoster, on nie żyje.- antropolożce załamał się głos.

-Co?- Amy najpierw przybrała bezradną smutną minę, Booth chciał powiedzieć, że przykro mu z powodu jej straty, lecz twarz kobiety nagle przybrała minę pełną nienawiści- I oczywiście nie umiałaś się powstrzymać, żeby mi to powiedzieć z satysfakcją w twarz ty zdziro.- skierowała słowa do Temprence zupełnie ignorując jej towarzysza.

-Wow…Proszę pani, proszę... -Booth poczuł się jakby dostał w twarz. Nie, poczuł jakby Temprence dostała w twarz, a on jej przed tym nie uchronił.

-Przepraszam młody człowieku, ale jesteście na mojej posesji i będę mówić co mi się żywnie podoba i słuchać kogo mi się podoba. Z pewnością nie chce rozmawiać z nią.- przerwała mu Amy.

-Czy nie interesuje pani co się stało z pani mężem?- Booth nie wiedział jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, szczerze żałował, że nie usłuchał Temprence. Staruszka spojrzała na niego, potem na swoją byłą podopieczną i chwile się zastanawiała nad jego słowami.

-Może pan wejść, tylko pan. Nie będę przyjmowała kurestwa pod swój dach.- jad kipiał z niej. Brennan milczała, Seeley po raz pierwszy widział, żeby ktoś miał taką władzę nad Temprence, aby ją uciszyć. Postanowił zareagować.

-Przykro mi, ale jeśli moja partnerka nie będzie mogła brać udziału…

-Booth daj spokój. Poczekam w samochodzie.- spojrzał na nią. Była blada jak ściana i nie wiedziała gdzie podziać wzrok. Jej ciało lekko drżało.

-Jesteś tego pewna? Mogę ją przesłuchać w pokoju przesłuchań.- czuł się, jakby był w sytuacji patowej. Powinien przesłuchać kobietę, ale jedyne na co teraz miał ochotę to jakimś cudem uspokoić partnerkę, wziąć ją w ramiona i powiedzieć banalne „_wszystko jest w porządku"_. Podświadomie czuł się winny słów kobiety, przecież Tempe go uprzedzała.

-Daj spokój Booth, nie bądź nieracjonalny. Przecież nie jest podejrzaną.- i to mówiąc odwróciła się, aby ruszyć w stronę samochodu. Agent zdążył chwycić jej dłoń. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

-Okej- ostatecznie wydusił z siebie - Wrócę jak najszybciej.- jego partnerka przytaknęła, ściśnięte gardło nie pomagało jej w werbalnej komunikacji. Booth niechętnie wypuścił jej dłoń i podążył za właścicielką domu mając nadzieję, że w tym czasie Tempe się po prostu uspokoi.

_~BB~_

Dom był dość zadbany. Aczkolwiek stare meble i specyficzny zapach starości pomieszany z zapachem papierosów zdawał się nie zapraszać do środka. Kobieta skierowała się korytarzem do małego saloniku, Booth podążył za nią.

-Więc pani McFoster, czemu nie zgłosiła pani zaginięcia męża?- postanowił zadać tylko rutynowe pytania.

-Niecały miesiąc temu. Wyjechał z chłopcami na biwak. To jedno z tych metod wychowawczych zalecanych przez ośrodek. - Booth miał wrażenie, ze w ogóle się z tymi metodami nie zgadzała.- Byłam pewna, że nadal tam przebywa. Przepraszam, ale skąd wiecie, że to on?- kobieta przeszywała go swoim nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem sprawiając, że na plecach przeszły go ciarki.

-Pani mąż cierpiał na osteomalację dorosłych, prawda?

-Tak, choroba bardzo mu ostatnio dokuczała, jednak mimo to pojechał na ten biwak.

-Kiedy mieli wrócić?- kobieta zmarszczyła brwi jakby w zapytaniu na liczbę mnogą- Pani mąż i państwa podopieczni?

-Za tydzień.- agent zapisywał wszystko w swoim notesie- Co teraz ze mną będzie? Sama nie będę mogła wychowywać dzieci. Z czego będę się utrzymywać?- kobieta zadawała nurtujące ją pytania.

-Pani McFoster gdzie miał odbywać się ten biwak?- zapytał twardo nie zważając na rozpoczynająca się histerię. Ostatnie czego chciał to pocieszania_ tej_ kobiety.

-Już napiszę panu adres- wstała i wyszła. Booth przyjrzał się dokładniej pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował. Zauważył stary kominek, jednak widniało na nim jedynie parę zdjęć Randalla. Nigdzie nie było zdjęć podopiecznych, ani nawet Amy. To coś mówiło o hierarchii w tym domu. Kobieta powróciła z zapisanym adresem.

-Czy oprócz pani męża i waszych podopiecznych ktoś jeszcze się wybierał na biwak?

-Nie. Randy jechał tylko z Brianem i Paulem. Przepraszam, ale jak mój mąż umarł?- zapytała nagle.

-Znaleźliśmy go w lesie.-stwierdził, że tyle informacji wystarczy- Czy jest ktoś, kto chciałby skrzywdzić pani męża?

-Mój mąż był świętym człowiekiem panie Booth.- kobieta była święcie przekonana swoich słów, ale agent szczerze w to wątpił- Jak Bóg mi świadkiem. To on namówił mnie nad opiekę nad tymi wszystkimi dziećmi. Wie pan zawsze jakiś grosz za opiekę wpadł. Jednak nie ma pan pojęcia jak niektórzy potrafią być niewdzięczni.

-Czy sądzi pan, że któryś chłopców mógł zaatakować pani męża?- podjął temat.

-Oni wszyscy to kryminaliści.- mówiła z wyrzutem- Jednak nie wierzę, żeby był to któryś z tych chłopców. Byli u nas już pół roku. Niech pan uwierzy, nauczyliśmy ich dyscypliny i szacunku do rodziców. Wystarczy, że człowiek nie zje raz, drugi kolacji i jest posłuszny jak się należy.- ostatnie słowa sprawiły, ze mężczyźnie ścisnęło żołądek. Po chwili ciszy kontynuował przesłuchanie:

-Nie kontaktował się z panią żaden z chłopców?

-Nie, Atkinsonowie pewnie znowu uciekli to nie byłby ich pierwszy raz. Zanim mój mąż ich utemperował wielokrotnie próbowali uciec.

-W jakim wieku byli chłopcy? I czy mógłbym prosić o ich zdjęcia?

-14 i 16 lat. Zdjęcia?- kobieta zrobiła minę jakby prosił co najmniej o jej nerkę- Gdzieś miałam te z opieki społecznej- znowu wyszła. Wróciła ze starymi pomiętym zdjęciami i wręczyła je rozmówcy.

-Jeszcze ostatnie pytanie, jakim samochodem się poruszali? To może być pomocne w odnalezieniu chłopców.- uderzające było, że ani razu nie spytała o chłopców, czy z nimi wszystko w porządku.

-Niebieski Dodge Challenger z 1967.-powiedziała z dumą- Randy kochał ten samochód i powiedział, ze sprzeda go dopiero o swoim trupie.- jej twarz rozjaśnił dziwny grymas.

-Dziękuje to na razie wszystko.- zakończył przesłuchane mężczyzna.

-Panie Booth proszę znaleźć potwora, który zabił mojego męża.- dodała płaczliwym naciąganym głosem. Booth tylko skinął głową i wyszedł.

_~BB~_

Skierował się do samochodu. Jego partnerka siedziała w fotelu kierowcy z odchylona do tyłu głową- to był jej sposób na uspokojenie się, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wszedł do samochodu i naprawdę nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę. Pierwsza przemówiła Tempe.

-Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?- miał wrażenie, że nie pyta tylko o sprawę. Dostrzegł lekką panikę.

-Musimy znaleźć tych chłopców. Bones ja… przepraszam, powinienem był cię posłuchać.- mówił szczerze.

-Daj spokój może lepiej, że tam nie weszłam. – przerwała mu zanim zdążył coś jeszcze dodać- Mógłbyś odwieść mnie do instytutu?

-Jasne.- postanowi jej nie naciskać. Nastała cisza. Temprence nie wytrzymała i zapytała:

-Czy Amy mówiła coś jeszcze?- zadając pytane całą siłą woli wpatrywała się w coś za oknem przedniej szyby.

-Nie, tylko odpowiadała na pytania związane ze śledztwem.- odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą agent. Kobieta przemyślała chwile jego słowa.

-Booth chciałabym cię o coś prosić.- nadal na niego nie patrzyła.

-Tak?- zmierzył ją zmartwionym wzrokiem. Bones prosząca o pomoc to dosyć niespotykane.

-Czy mógłbyś zachować dla siebie cokolwiek mówiła o mnie Amy?

-Temprence…-nie umiał znaleźć słów pocieszenia- Powinnaś o tym wszystkim z kimś porozmawiać, na przykład ze swoim partnerem. Widzę, że cię to gryzie.- kobieta ciężko westchnęła, widział jak ze sobą walczy.

-Kiedyś ci wszystko powiem Booth… tylko nie teraz.-spauzowała -Nie powiesz nikomu o tej sytuacji przed domem?

-Jasne.-uśmiechnął się serdeczne- To sprawa między partnerami, nie?- odpowiedział wesołym tonem próbując nieco rozładować poważną atmosferę.

-Dzięki.

-Mam zdjęcia tych chłopców. Wygląda na to, że Randall wziął ich na biwak w miejsce gdzie znaleziono jego ciało.

-Ale nie znaleziono żadnych rzeczy, ani samochodu.- Tempe wracała do logicznych wyjaśnień.

-Przypuszczam, że chłopcy uciekli zostawiając McFostera.

-Booth, myślisz, że któryś z nich go zabił?

-Sama mówiłaś, że przyczyną zgonu mógł być sam upadek. Może poszarpał się z którymś z chłopców i stało się. Chłopcy spanikowali i postanowili uciec. – odpowiedział mu smutny uśmiech- Koniecznie chcesz jechać do instytutu? Myślisz, że jeszcze coś wyciągniesz z kości Randalla?

-Wątpię, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić i chcę popracować w Limbo.

-Bones już jest późno. Ja jak roześlę zdjęcia chłopców po komisariatach to udaję się na spoczynek jak normalny człowiek, znaczy do domu. Powinnaś też iść do mieszkania. – nie chciał, aby uciekała w pracę.

-Wybacz Booth, ale to nie twoja decyzja.- powiedziała nieco za ostro, zdała sobie z tego sprawę i dodała- Chcę się po prostu oderwać od… niektórych myśli.

-Okej.- skapitulował

_~BB~_

Dojechali do instytutu. Brennan udała się do Hodgins'a, aby dowiedzieć się jak idzie ustalanie narzędzia zbrodni. Booth pod pretekstem pomocy przy rozesłaniu zdjęć chłopców postanowił porozmawiać z Angelą.

-Hej Ange- wszedł do gabinetu artystki zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Hej, jak się Brenn trzyma?- usłyszał zmartwiony głos.

-Nie jestem pewny.-przyznał- Czy Bones mówiła coś na temat jej przebywaniu w rodzinach zastępczych?- musiał zapytać, jak komuś się zwierzała to właśnie Angeli.

-To jest temat tabu- westchnęła- ale chyba najwyższy czas go przełamać. Przesłuchanie tej kobiety coś wniosło?- chciał odpowiedzieć, ale przecież obiecał Bones o tym nie mówić więc postanowił nieco zmienić temat.

-Właśnie, słuchaj potrzebuje pomocy przy rozesłaniu tych zdjęć- wyciągnął zdjęcia z akt i podał Montenegro- Mogłabyś je trochę podreperować? Musimy znaleźć tych chłopców. Prawdopodobno poruszają się starym niebieskim Dodge'm Challenger'em.

-Już się tym zajmę.- wzięła zdjęcia i przyjrzała się im- To są podopieczni ofiary? –Agent w odpowiedzi skinął głową- Booth?

-Hmm?

-Nie pozwól jej tego dusić w sobie.- doskonale widział co ma na myśli artystka.

-Wiem… Jak skończysz to prześlij mi to.

-Nie ma sprawy.

Brennan w tym czasie dowiedziała się, że ku niezadowoleniu Jack' a został mu odebrany tytuł króla laboratorium. Wendell jako pierwszy zdołał dopasować kamień, o który uderzyła się ofiara. Po ponownym sprawdzeniu wyników stażysty Tempe udała się do Limbo.

_~BB~_

Parę godzin później Booth załatwił już wszystkie sprawy związane z poszukiwaniami Briana i Paula. Teraz mogli tylko czekać na jakieś wieści, chłopcy mogli być daleko w końcu zgon nastąpił ponad 4 tygodnie temu. Pogoda zrobiła się paskudna. Deszcz i chłód opanował ulice Waszyngtonu. Noc zdawała się pochłaniać całą energię. Agent niewiele się zastanawiając ruszył z powrotem do instytutu po Bones. Chciał wejść, ale jeden ze strażników go zatrzymał.

-Agent Booth?- zagadnął.

-Idę do mojej partnerki Dr Temprence Brennan.- odpowiedział zdziwiony, że ktoś go rozpoznaje. Prawda była taka, że bywał tu bardzo często i wszyscy pracownicy go rozpoznawali.

-Wiem, ale Dr Brennan wyszła.- poinformował go życzliwy starszy mężczyzna.

-Wyszła?

-No przecież mówię.

-Kiedy?- agent spojrzał na zegarek była 23:57

-Jakąś niecałą godzinę temu. Pojechała taksówką.

-Dzięki.- rzucił Booth i wrócił biegiem do samochodu umykając przed deszczem.

_~BB~_

Po półgodzinie dojechał pod jej budynek. Z zewnątrz zauważył, że nadal ma zapalone światła. Ostatecznie wdrapał się po schodach na odpowiednie piętro. 2B widniało na orzechowym drewnie jej drzwi, Angela twierdziła, że ten numer ma ukryte znaczenie. Uśmiechnął się na tą myśl i zapukał.

-Booth, co ty tu robisz?- była zaskoczona.

-Przejeżdżałem przypadkiem i zauważyłem zapalone światło.- pomachał jej przed oczyma jedzeniem na wynos. Teraz czekał na jej reakcję. Brennan wiedziała, że po prostu się o nią martwił. Zdecydowała, że to nie jest dobry moment na kłócenie się z samcem alfa, aby skończył z nadopiekuńczością w stosunku do jednej z kobiecych członkiń jego stada. Poza tym czuła, że potrzebuje przyjaciela.

-I przypadkiem miałeś ze sobą tajskie?- otworzyła szerzej drzwi zapraszając go tym sposobem do środka.

-Piłaś coś Bones?- zapytał czując zapach alkoholu w jej oddechu.

-Postanowiłam dzisiaj zlać robaka.- przyznała. Jej włosy były w nieładzie, rozpuszczone po całym dniu pracy. Zauważył, ze jej szpilki zostały ściągnięte dopiero jak siadła na sofie.

-Chyba zalać- poprawił ją z mimowolnym uśmiechem na twarzy- może chcesz towarzystwa? Nie powinno się samemu sobie polewać.- próbował wszystko utrzymać w tonie żartu.

-Pewnie.- uśmiechnęła się smutno.

-To ile kolejek jestem w plecy?- zapytał entuzjastyczne.

-Nie wiem co to znaczy.- na te słowa agent się znowu uśmiechnął wyrozumiale.

-Ile zdążyłaś wypić szklanek, co tam masz? Whisky?- oglądał z zaciekawieniem butelkę bursztynowego trunku.

-Na razie nie całą jedną- pomachała mu szklanką z odrobiną trunku przed nosem, wymienili uprzejme uśmiechy. Booth wpatrywał się badawczo w kobietę starając się wyczytać w jakim naprawdę jest nastroju. - W tym nie jestem dobra.- próbowała zażartować, ale głos się jej załamał, a w oczach stanęły łzy. Próbowała się odwrócić, lecz Seeley ją zatrzymał.

-Temprence…- wziął ją w ramiona. Stali tak dłuższą chwile w środku jej salonu.

-Ja chce po prostu nie myśleć o tym Booth, nie chce do tego wracać….- zaczęła dygotać. Wszystkie emocje, które starała się utrzymać w sobie przez cały dzień teraz krzyczały, aby dać im ujście. Agent jeszcze mocniej uszczelnił swój uścisk, jakby obawiał się, że kobieta ucieknie.

-Wiesz, że upicie się to nie jest dobre rozwiązanie.- wyszeptał.

-Masz inny pomysł?- oderwała się od niego. To był ironiczny śmiech przez łzy. To była bezradność. Niewiele myśląc z powrotem ją objął. Utonęła w jego silnych ramionach. Absorbował ciepło, bezradność, lęk. Jej serce biło tak mocno, że nie był pewien czy nie myli go z własnym.

-Może po prostu wygadaj się, to pomaga Bones…. – wyszeptał. Kobieta ponownie oderwała się od niego i wnikliwie mu się przyjrzała. Jej makijaż szlag trafił, ale dla niego i tak była najpiękniejszą kobietą jaką w życiu spotkał. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. Brennan umieściła swoją dłoń na jego barku by przesunąć ją ku szyi powodując przyjemny dreszcz, który rozprzestrzenił się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Czuł jej ciepły oddech pomieszany z whisky. Widział niepokój w oczach i coś jeszcze. Jego dłonie instynktownie przesunęły się w górę jej pleców. I wtedy stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał, a czego od dawna bardzo pragnął.

Widział niemal w zwolnionym tempie jak jej oczy rosną przybliżając się, jak powoli jej powieki się zamykają, aby mogła posmakować jego ust. Chciał zaprotestować, nie chciał być tylko jej pocieszeniem. Poczuł jak jej miękkie usta stykają się z jego. Celebrował każdą sekundę. Był to najbardziej delikatny pocałunek jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Jego własne oczy zamknęły się wbrew jego woli w geście aprobaty. Drobna dłoń zaczęła masować jego szyję. Kobieta delikatnie rozwarła usta zapraszając go do pogłębienia pocałunku. I kimże był, aby móc się jej sprzeciwić? Poczuł jej smak zmieszany z bursztynowym płynem, którego niedawno kosztowała oraz jej słonymi łzami. Wiedział, że właśnie poznał swoje uzależnienie. Pocałunek zaczął być bardziej agresywny, jakby była powietrzem, którym musiał oddychać. Poczuł się tak słaby wobec niej. Wiedział, że Bones ma nad nim władzę, ale dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak wielką. Nie mógł jej odmówić niczego nigdy, a już z pewnością nie teraz. Oderwali się od siebie. Ich oddechy stały się cięższe z pożądania.

-Temprence…- zaczął niepewne Booth. Nie wiedząc jak się zachować, nie wiedząc czego ona pragnie, a to było dla niego najważniejsze, choćby sam miał później cierpieć z tego powodu.

-Potrzebuję cię Booth, tak bardzo cię potrzebuję- wyszeptała.

-Jestem tu dla ciebie.- odpowiedział miękko.

-Ale jeśli przekroczymy tą linię…- _jak mógł kiedykolwiek ją wyznaczyć? Jak mógł kiedykolwiek jej czegoś zabronić?_ Pytał siebie.

-Czego naprawdę chcesz Temprence? – ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. Widział jej rozpalone policzki, jej rozpalone usta układające się w jedno słowo:

-Ciebie…- więcej nie musiała mówić. Znów poczuł jej narkotyczny smak. Ich dłonie zaczęły być śmielsze, zaczęły badać wzajemnie ich ciała pozbywając się kolejnych części garderoby. Jego pocałunki powędrowały wzdłuż jej szyi powodując przyjemne jęknięcie. Jeszcze nigdy żaden dźwięk kobiety tak bardzo go nie podniecił. Czuł gorąco jej ciała. Kobieta objęła go i wyszeptała głosem, któremu brakowało tchu: _sypialnia_. Niczym na rozkaz chwycił ją w ramiona i ciągle całując wykonał polecenie. Delikatnie położył ją na łóżko uważając, aby jej nie zmiażdżyć. Tak bardzo i tak długo jej pragnął, zbyt długo. Byli w samej bieliźnie. Krew w nim niemal wrzała. Nagle poczuł jej niepewność. Odsunął się i szukał jej wzroku.

-Powiedz, że nie robisz tego z litości- wyszeptała, a w jej głosie usłyszał lęk.

-Temprence zostałem stworzony, aby być w tobie, ja….-chciał jej wyznać swoją miłość, ale bał się, że to ją przerazi. Kobiecie ta odpowiedź wystarczyła. Znów sięgnęła po jego usta. Pod opuszkami jej palców czuła przesuwające się mięśnie partnera. Chciała zapamiętać każdy centymetr jego ciała, każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Przesuwając dłoń wzdłuż jego żeber wyczuła liczne obrażenia, których doświadczyły. Booth podążył dłońmi w okolice jej pleców uwalniając ją ze stanika. Bardzo wiele razy sobie wyobrażał swoją partnerkę, fantazjował o niej, lecz rzeczywistość okazała się spełnieniem, o którym nawet nie marzył. Jej widok, jej zapach doprowadzał go niemal do obłędu. Wszystko wydawało się snem. Napięcie rosło z każdym kolejnym zetknięciem ich ciał, z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem. Oddechy stawały się jeszcze cięższe.

-Booth… potrzebuje cię.. natychmiast…- wyszeptała czując, że dłużej nie wytrzyma bez niego. Nie mógł jej niczego odmówić, nie mógł się jej już nigdy oprzeć.

Ich ciała wreszcie połączyły się w pasji miłości i pożądania.

**c.d.n.**


	3. The Truth In The Air

_**3/3**_

_**The Truth In The Air**_

Dwoje nagich kochanków leżało w łóżku czując jak opuszczają ich wszelkie emocje. Ich serca wracały do normalnego rytmu. Mężczyzna tulił jedwabiste ciało kobiety. Ich dłonie były splecione na jego piersi. Panował kojący spokój. Światło nocnych latarni przebijało się przez przysłonięte okna.

Poczuła jak całuje jej włosy i nagle ogarnął ją wstręt do siebie. Nie zasługiwała na to. Drżącą dłonią przejechała po jego nagim torsie, zatrzymała się w miejscu gdzie niecały rok wcześniej znalazła się kula przeznaczona dla niej. Tak wiele dla niej robił, a ona nie potrafiła mu zaufać, powiedzieć. Była mu to co najmniej winna. Nie mogła również jego od siebie odciąć. Powietrze stało się cięższe, jakby w odpowiedzi na jej decyzje, aby nie mogła przemówić.

-Wiedziałam, że to on Booth. –usłyszała swój głos, który zdawał się być jej obcy -Odkąd przyjrzałam się jego czaszce… niektórych twarzy się nie zapomina.- Poczuła, że mocniej ściska jej dłoń, mówiąc tym samym, że jest tu i jej wysłucha, że nie musi się bać.- Jego kość skroniowa była nienaturalnie zrośnięta z powodu jakiegoś urazu prawdopodobnie z dzieciństwa.- nabrała powietrza to wydawało się trudniejsze niż myślała- Trafiłam do ich domu po koniec czerwca jak miałam jeszcze 15 lat. Nie znałam nikogo oprócz nich. Zresztą kto chciałby się kolegować z dzieckiem z systemu. Była to moja druga rodzina zastępcza. Poprzednia nie mogła mnie zatrzymać, bo kobieta ciężko zachorowała i już mnie nie chcieli. Randy… on i Amy zawsze mnie ostrzegali, zawsze byłam świadoma konsekwencji jak nie zrobię tego, co do mnie należy albo wykonam to źle. Obiektywne rzecz ujmując to było fair.

Pamiętam raz wróciłam późnym popołudniem ze szkoły, bo były zajęcia dodatkowe z chemii. Wiesz w wakacje dla chętnych. Miałam zaległości, bo w mojej poprzedniej szkole materiał był przerabiany z opóźnieniem. Jak wróciłam Randy był wściekły ból kości spowodowany jego stanem zdrowia, wiesz osteomalacją znów mu dokuczał i próbował uśmierzyć go piwem. Krzyknął z przed telewizora, że musiał mnie wyręczyć i zrobić kolację, bo był głodny i, że…że powinnam za to nie jeść, ale on jest litościwy i zostawił mi jakieś resztki w lodówce. Wyjęłam jedzenie i zjadłam zimne. Potem zaczęłam zmywać jak zawsze tylko, że tym razem woda była tak gorąca, a mydło tak śliskie...- kobieta nabrała nerwowo powietrza, aby opanować głos- upuściłam talerz. Do dziś słyszę huk w moich uszach. Mimo to miałam nadzieję, że nie usłyszeli, że tym razem jakoś mi się upiecze. Szybko zaczęłam zbierać kawałki naczynia, ale on już był w kuchni i…i widział co zrobiłam. Wiedziałam, że tym razem naprawdę pożałuje, ze jestem tak nieuważna. Przecież tyle razy mnie uprzedzali, że mam być ostrożna, szczególnie z tą zastawą.

Szarpnął mnie w dół i powiedział, że teraz to posprzątam. Zaczęłam zbierać kawałki talerza, zraniłam się w dłoń. Rozpłakałam się i zaczęłam go błagać o to, żeby mnie nie karał, że naprawię ten talerz, że mogę jutro nie jeść posiłku tylko, żeby mnie zostawił w spokoju. I wtedy przyszła Amy. Spojrzałam na nią w nadziei, że mnie wybroni, ale nie spotkałam jej wzroku, jedyne o co się martwiła to ten talerz z jej ulubionej zastawy. Gdy pozbierałam naczynie on ścisnął mój nadgarstek tak mocno... nienawidziłam, gdy to robił. Wyprowadził mnie na dwór i otwarł bagażnik jego ukochanego samochodu. Niebieski Dodge Challenger to była rzecz, którą cenił najbardziej na świecie.- nerwowo się zaśmiała.

-Kazał mi wejść do środka i siedzieć cicho. Gdy nie wykonałam polecenia uderzył mnie chyba ręką i zapytał czy jestem głucha. Posłuchałam go. Rozumiesz sama weszłam do tego bagażnika. Myślałam, że spędzę tam tylko noc. Czas mijał, a po mnie nikt nie przychodził. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale przypomniałam sobie, że Randy kazał mi siedzieć cicho i nie chciałam wpaść w jeszcze większe kłopoty. Prawdopodobnie nie zauważyłabym, że nastał dzień tylko, że był sierpień. Tamtego roku było bardzo…bardzo gorąco…-jej głos się łamał coraz bardziej.

-Bones…- Booth chciał jej przerwać, może rzeczywiście nie powinna jeszcze raz przez to przechodzić nawet w myślach. Ne powinna tego wspominać. Nim agent zdążył coś powiedzieć kobieta kontynuowała.

-Drugiej nocy mój żołądek już nawet nie wydawał dźwięków. Czułam smród własnego potu. W południe byłam pewna, że zemdleje, bo samochód stał w słońcu i temperatura wewnątrz była naprawdę wysoka. Byłam pewna, że mnie tam zostawią na zawsze. Wiem, że to irracjonalne, ale wtedy... Myślałam, że nikt nawet nie zauważy mojego zniknięcia. Bo tak naprawdę nikt na mnie nie czekał Booth. Rodzice zniknęli, Russ mnie zostawił. Byłam tylko zawadą, problemem dla wszystkich. - Booth był w szoku. Gardło miał ściśnięte, a w oczach stanęły mu łzy. Nie miał pojęcia przez co przechodziła jego partnerka. Nastała cisza.

-Wtedy odebrano im prawa rodzicielskie?- agent usłyszał w swoim głosie nadzieję, że to był koniec jej przeżyć.

-Co? Nie…

-Nie powiedziałaś o tym opiece społecznej?- nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim jeszcze sekundę dłużej przebywała w domu z tymi ludźmi. Jego Bones, która zawsze potrafiła o siebie zadbać.

-A myślisz, że ktoś by mi uwierzył, że ktoś by mnie w ogóle wysłuchał? Chodziłam do szkoły, miałam dobre stopnie, czyli wszystko musiało być w porządku.- Booth czuł się winny każdego słowa, kiedy mówił jej, że nie wie na czym polega prawdziwe życie. Może to on go tak naprawdę nie znał.

-Ile tam jeszcze byłaś?

-58 dni.- jej dokładnośc była porażająca.

-To co się stało, że..?- musiał znać powód odebrania im praw rodzicielskich, kobieta westchnęła, jakby była niezdecydowana czy mu powiedzieć- Temprence..?

-Pan Mitchel, mój nauczyciel kazał przygotować bardzo ważny projekt na fizykę. Byłam nowa w szkole i chciałam się wykazać tym bardziej, że ten materiał był dość łatwy. Pracowałam nad nim po nocach przez cały tydzień. Oczywiście dopiero w drodze do szkoły spostrzegłam, że zapomniałam swoich szczegółowych notatek. Szybko wróciłam do domu i szukałam zeszytu. Okazało się, że Randy był sam w domu. Znów nie poszedł do pracy. Gdy spostrzegł, że jestem wydarł się na mnie, że wagaruje i chcę, aby opieka dobrała mu się do skóry, że w ogóle nie jestem wdzięczna za to, że mam pozwolenie na przebywanie w jego domu. Zaczęłam się tłumaczyć, że wróciłam tylko po notatki, ale on kazał mi się zamknąć i nie kłamać. Mówił, że Bóg słyszy moje łgarstwa i z pewnością trafię do piekła. Potem kazał mi przygotować jego tabletki witaminę D3 i vicodin na ból. Wiedziałam, że spóźnię się na zajęcia, ale musiałam go usłuchać. – z każdym kolejnym słowem kobiety w Seeley'u wzrastał niepokój i bezsilność- Przyniosłam mu tabletki do salonu gdzie leżał wpatrując się w telewizor. Wrócił mnie jeszcze po szklankę wody. Nalewając trochę rozlałam, ale wytarłam szybko niestety tylko blat, zapomniałam obetrzeć szklankę spieszyło mi się na te zajęcia. Naprawdę mi na nich zależało.

Nie pamiętam co do mnie wrzeszczał, tylko w pewnym momencie chwycił mnie za nadgarstek. Jego paznokcie wbiły się w moją skórę. Im bardziej się szarpałam tym bardziej mnie ściskał, aż wreszcie się poddałam. Rzucił mną na kanapę. W pierwszym momencie nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi, a potem było już za późno. Wtedy byłam dosyć drobna, nie umiałam powstrzymać dorosłego mężczyzny.

-Czy on cię..?- Booth'a zmroziło i kolejne słowo nie mogło przejść mu przez gardło. Nim zdołał je wypowiedzieć Brennan szybko mu przerwała.

-Nie Booth, nie zdążył, ale było…- szukała odpowiedniego słowa- blisko. Wtedy do domu weszła Amy. Nie wiem czemu, ale akurat tego dnia przyszła wcześniej z pracy. Myślałam, że mnie obroni. Przecież widziała co się działo na własne oczy. Fakty mówiły same za siebie. Randy nie mógł wyjść z tego bez winy. Lecz wtedy padło z jej ust pytane „Co tu się dzieje?". Byłam w szoku, nie byłam w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Wtedy on powiedział, że go uwiodłam, że zrobiłam to, bo doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam jeszcze szesnastu lat i, że chciałam go tym szantażować, że to wszystko…że to moja wina. Krzyknęłam, że to nieprawda, że przecież mam zranioną rękę, że on kłamie, ale ona… ona mi nie uwierzyła. Powiedziała, że wszystkie dziewczyny z systemu są takie… łatwe i puszczalskie.

-O Boże…- agenta rozbolała głowa z natłoku informacji. Niemal bał się je przetwarzać, bo to sprawiłoby, że stanął się realne.

-Booth, Bóg nie istnieje i cię nie usłyszy.- jej słowa brzmiały jak wynik eksperymentu, jak potwierdzony wynik eksperymentu- Nie mogłam zrozumieć jak Amy mogła być tak bardzo zaślepiona jego słowami. Jak mogła mu uwierzyć, kiedy wszystko wskazywało przeciwko niemu. Potem postanowili mnie ukarać i zamknęli mnie tym razem w szopie. Po nocy przyjechała policja, chyba któryś z sąsiadów zauważył, że mnie zamykają, bo tym razem uwierz mi nie byłam cicho. Ludzie z opieki społecznej powiedzieli, że odebrano McFosterom wszelkie prawa do opieki. Jednak nikt mnie nie przesłuchał, woleli nie wiedzieć co mnie spotkało, a ja sama wolałam o tym zapomnieć. Do tej pory myślę, że nie powinnam pozwolić na tą sytuację…-wzięła głęboki oddech, ale niestety nie był to oddech ulgi, wręcz przeciwnie i wtedy padły słowa, które niemal poćwiartowały Seeley'a swoja mocą- Sama byłam sobie winna Booth. Powinnam była się mu sprzeciwić, powinnam była uciec z tego domu dużo wcześniej. Byłam tak głupio posłuszna, każdego dnia miałam nadzieję, że rodzice po mnie wrócą i pomyślałam, że powinnam zaczekać na nich tam, aby mogli mnie znaleźć. Głupota… moja wiara w to była tak irracjonalna i dostałam to na co zasłużyłam.- musiał zareagować, musiał jej uświadomić jak bardzo się myliła.

-Temprence to nie była twoja wina i z pewnością nie jesteś ani nigdy nie byłaś głupia.- Miał ochotę nią potrząsnąć, aby to z pewnością do niej dotarło- Nie pozwól sobie tego wmówić nigdy. Miałaś tylko 15 lat i ludzie, którzy mieli się tobą zając skrzywdzili cię. Nie zasłużyłaś na to w najmniejszym nawet stopniu. Nie możesz się winić za to, że miałaś nadzieję, że twoi rodzice cię odnajdą, że miałaś marzenia. To była wyłączne ich wina Bones, wyłącznie ich.- poczuł jej ciepłe łzy. Objął ją i dał czas, aby mogła się uspokoić. Sam poczuł jak po jego policzku spływa łza, a gardło ściska bezsilność. Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, powinien coś jeszcze powiedzieć, zapewnić ją o braku jakiejkolwiek winy z jej strony, ale nie umiał wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Jedynie co był w stanie zrobić w tym momencie to zaoferować swoją obecność i miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

_~BB~_

Obudził się jakiś czas później. Temprence spała spokojne w jego ramionach. Jej policzki były czerwone i wysuszone od słonych łez. Nabrał powietrza w płuca próbując się otrząsnąć ze słów, które usłyszał z ust partnerki. W jego głowie pojawiały się obrazy małej Tempe w tym domu rodem z piekła. Jak wiele musiała mieć w sobie siły, aby tam powrócić na przesłuchanie. Ciało agenta opanowało odrętwienie. Powoli, żeby nie zmącić spokojnego snu kobiety wyswobodził się ubrał bokserki i poszedł do łazienki. Spojrzał w lustro. Widział swoje własne zmęczone, smutne oczy. Przemył twarz zimną wodą i nagle coś w nim pękło. Po prostu rozpłakał się. Musiał to jakoś odreagować fizycznie. Nie umiał powstrzymać spadających łez, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz był w takim stanie. W głowie miał nadal niepewny głos partnerki. Słowa zaczynały układać się w obrazy, których wolałby nigdy tam nie mieć. Sam nie miał najszczęśliwszego dzieciństwa pod słońcem. Owszem jego ojciec znęcał się nad nim fizycznie. Jednak nie był w tym wszystkim sam. Miał matkę, która zawsze go wspierała. Z którą mógł zawsze porozmawiać. Miał brata za którego czuł się odpowiedzialny, dla którego mógł się poświęcić. Wtedy jego ból miał sens. Ale Temprence… była w tym wszystkim sama. Jedyne co miała to nauka, której zresztą poświeciła się bez reszty. Racjonalizm, w którym się zatraciła, aby odciąć się od wszelkich emocji. Przestał się dziwić, dlaczego nie wierzyła w Boga czy choćby miłość, bo przecież źle ją postrzegała. Zamiast miłości widziała zaślepienie i całkowite uzależnienie od drugiej osoby w wykonaniu Amy. Nic dziwnego, że uciekała przed miłością i to całe życie.

Jej kontakty z ludźmi? Z rodziną? Nic dziwnego, że nie cieszyła się z powrotu ojca po latach. Opuścił ją i to pośrednio było powodem jej krzywdy. Wybaczyła mu w końcu… agent sam nie był pewien czy byłby w stanie. Była tak silna i sama tego nie widziała. W dodatku tak długo winiła się za tą sytuację. Winiła swoją wiarę w to, że ktoś ją wybroni. Tak bardzo czuła się winna, ze przestała wierzyć w kogokolwiek i cokolwiek. Pomyśleć, że on sam w chwili zwątpienia kiedyś myślał o samobójstwie. Ona w tym czasie również przeżywała piekło i to prawdopodobnie gorsze i jej to nie przeszkodziło w osiągnięciu tego wszystkiego, czym w tej chwili się słusznie szczyciła. Nie poddała się, nigdy.

-Nie powinnam ci tego mówić, obciążać cię tym. Powinnam to zachować tylko dla siebie.- zauważył w lustrze odbicie Temprence otulonej samym prześcieradłem.

-Nikomu wcześniej tego nie powiedziałaś?- kolejny cios. Przez tyle lat nikt jej nie wysłuchał, tyle lat dusiła to w sobie.

-Nie.

-Temprence tu nie chodzi o mnie w tym momencie. To co cię spotkało… to nie powinno mieć miejsca. Ci ludzie powinni nie istnieć….Ktoś powinien w porę cię przed tym uchronić.. Ktoś powinien zareagować..- jak bardzo chciał cofnąć czas i być wtedy przy niej.

-Booth nie obwiniaj się.- Widziała w jego oczach ból i przez chwilę żałowała, ze wygadała się- Nikt nie mógł nic zrobić, a już z pewnością nie ty. Nie znałeś mnie nawet wtedy, nie mogłeś mnie przed tym uchronić Booth…-przytuliła go.- nikt nie mógł.- Miała w sobie tyle empatii, której ponoć była pozbawiona. W chwili, w której tak bardzo się otwarła przed nim, tak bardzo cierpiała to ona pocieszała jego. Poczuł, że zachowuje się jak egoista.

-Ej to ja miałem cię pocieszać.- wydusił z siebie. Zauważył kątem oka w lustrze jej mimowolny nieśmiały uśmiech.

_~BB~_

Parę godzin później siedzieli w pokoju przesłuchań. Nie wracali do rozmowy przeprowadzonej nocą. Nie dlatego, że ich w jakiś sposób przerosła, tylko dlatego, że uznali temat i sprawę za wyczerpaną. Nie wracali również do tego, że tą noc spędzili razem. Temprence nie poruszała tego tematu, a Booth postanowił dać jej trochę czasu. Ostateczne tyle w tej chwili się działo. Obiecał sobie jednak , że po tej sprawie wszystko sobie wyjaśnią.

Na przeciwko nich siedziało dwoje wystraszonych chłopców i ich obrońca z urzędu. Wpadli, gdy chcieli ukraść paliwo do samochodu na stacji benzynowej. Booth i Brennan wiedzieli, że w zależności od losu chłopców będą mogli sprawę McFosterów uznać za zamkniętą lub pozostanie po niej nieuleczona nigdy blizna. Wszystkie dowody wskazywały na nich. DNA pochodziło od młodszego z Atkinsonów. Pierwszy odezwał się Brian, starszy z rodzeństwa.

-To jest moja wina. McFoster mnie szarpnął i zabiłem go.

-Brian nie musisz nic mówić jak to cię obciąża, muszą sami ci to udowodnić- upomniał go jego obrońca.

-Brian nie mów tak- przerwał młodszy brat.- To ja… to ja go zabiłem.- młody chłopak miał w oczach łzy.

-Paul zamknij się, ja to załatwię.- skarcił go brat.

-Chłopcy, bo będziemy was przesłuchiwać jednak osobno- przerwał Booth.- Może niech dr Brennan opowie ustalony przez nią i pracowników instytutu przebieg zdarzeń, a wy go potwierdzicie albo mu zaprzeczycie.

-Ale to nie była wina Paul'a- zaczął przerażony słowami agenta Brian, Booth dostrzegał w nim samego siebie sprzed lat- biorącego w obronę młodszego brata.

-Wiem- odpowiedziała na słowa starszego Atkinsona pozornie spokojnie Temprence- Randy prawdopodobnie szarpał się z twoim młodszym bratem. Nie mogłeś na to pozwolić i chciałeś go obronić.- cały czas patrzyła chłopcu prosto w oczy- Pchnąłeś McFostera, ale nie chciałeś go zabić. Po prostu potknął się i uderzył o kamień głową. To był wypadek, a w ostateczności obrona własna. Potem widziałeś, że upadek spowodował śmierć McFostera. Spanikowałeś, bo byłeś pewien, ze nikt ci nie uwierzy, że to był wypadek. Poza tym nie chciałeś wracać do domu… do Amy swojej matki zastępczej. Więc postanowiłeś spalić jego ciało. Polałeś je benzyną i podpaliłeś, aby nie można było go rozpoznać. Jednak nie przewidziałeś, że się rozpada. Potem wziąłeś swojego młodszego brata i uciekłeś stamtąd jak najdalej, aby już żaden rodzic zastępczy was nie dopadł, aby już nie być ofiarą systemu.

-Ale to oznacza, że nie chcecie oskarżyć żadnego z chłopców o morderstwo?- zapytał zdziwiony adwokat.

-Nie, chcemy, aby wiedzieli, ze nie musza uciekać, że my wiemy co się stało.- odpowiedziała Tempe.

-Dzięki, ale teraz i tak trafimy z powrotem do systemu.-chłopak krzyknął z wyrzutem- Mogliście nas nie szukać, jak wiecie, że to nie nasza wina.

-Musicie mieć opiekę Brian, nie jesteś w stanie zaopiekować sobą w odpowiedni sposób, a co dopiero twoim bratem. Będziesz zebrał na ulicy? Albo okradał ludzi? Przecież nikt cię nie przyjmie do pracy. Nie masz pełnego wykształcenia.

-Z pewnością zaopiekuję się lepiej sobą i Paul'em od Randy'ego. Ja nie będę go głodził i karał za byle co pasem czy zamykaniem w samochodzie, ale co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Paniusia pewnie z dobrego domu…

-Wiem o tym więcej, niż sobie wyobrażasz.- w oczach kobiety stanęły łzy. Nie dlatego, że użalała się nad sobą tylko nad losem chłopców, czuła się w jakiś sposób winna.

-Jasne.- odpowiedział gniewnie starszy Atkinson.

-Hej uważaj co mówisz.- Booth nie wytrzymał, ale Brennan uciszyła go spojrzeniem.

-Znajdziemy wam nową rodzinę zastępczą.-skierowała znów uwagę na chłopców- Tym razem osobiście dopilnuje, abyście trafili do dobrego domu.- chłopiec chciał ją wyśmiać, ale zauważył w jej wzroku coś co sprawiło, że wiedział, że go nie okłamuje, że naprawdę się o nich troszczy.

_~BB~_

Po tygodniu wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy. Chłopcy znaleźli się w nowej rodzinie zastępczej. Brennan zostawiła im swój numer telefonu, aby dzwonili o każdej porze dnia i nocy jak tylko coś niepożądanego się stanie. Dała im również swój adres, tak na wszelki wypadek. Osobiście zaangażowała się w poszukiwane rodziny zastępczej, tak jak obiecała. Trafili pod opiekę starszego małżeństwa, które już wcześniej miało pod opieka trudną młodzież. Sprawdziła losy ich wychowanków i rozmawiała z paroma, aby upewnić się, że tym razem Atkinsonowie trafią w dobre ręce. Jednak nie oczekiwała ich wdzięczności, oczekiwała tylko spokoju ducha. Booth wspierał ją cały czas i wymachiwał swoją odznaką przed każdym urzędnikiem, który utrudniał zakończenie sprawy Briana i Paula. Był pełen podziwu dla poczynań partnerki, wiedział jak to dla niej trudne, ale jednocześnie ważne.

Amy McFoster została oskarżona o psychiczne fizyczne znęcanie się nad podopiecznymi i tym razem naprawdę odebrano jej prawo do opieki.

_~BB~_

Był piątkowy wieczór. Seeley zawitał w gabinecie Tempe, która teraz pracowała nad czymś na komputerze. Nadal nie padły żadne słowa odnośnie ich wspólnej nocy i agent pomyśl, że najwyższy czas.

-Hej Bones.- obdarował ją jednym ze swoich zabójczych uśmiechów.

-Hej.- odpowiedziała również uśmiechem.

-Idziesz do Royal Diner coś przegryźć?- zapytał entuzjastycznie.

-Okej… tylko zapiszę ten plik.- była zmęczona po całym tygodniu, ale nie chciała jeszcze wracać do pustego mieszkania.

Po parunastu minutach siedzieli przy swoim ulubionym stoliku. Kobieta ziewnęła.

-Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo cię nudzę- zażartował agent.

-Po prostu jestem zmęczona… wyglądam strasznie.- nerwowo przetarła zmęczoną twarz.

-Jesteś piękna- odpowiedział Seeley i chwycił dłoń partnerki.

-Podkrążone oczy raczej nie są wzorem piękna Booth.- próbowała go wykpić.

-Twoje są.- nadal nie puszczał jej dłoń. Oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Nagle mina mężczyzny spoważniała- Temprence… chciałem cię przeprosić.

-Za co?- usłyszał zdziwienie w jej głosie.

-Za to jak zareagowałem na twoją historię… u ciebie w łazience. Nie powinienem był.. to było egoistyczne z mojej strony.- nadal wpatrywali się w siebie.

-Nie przepraszaj.- mocniej uścisnęła jego dłoń, jakby bała się ze zniknie- Tak naprawdę miałam ci zamiar za to podziękować, ale nie wiedziałam jak to wyrazić.

-Podziękować za to, że się rozpłakałem jak dziecko zamiast przyjąć to jak mężczyzna?- Booth nic nie rozumiał.

-Chciałam ci podziękować, bo wtedy pierwszy raz od długiego czasu poczułam, że ktoś się mną przejął. Brakowało mi tego uczucia… tej świadomości, że ktoś mnie zauważa, ktoś się o mnie troszczy.- wyjaśniła mu i agent na te słowa jedynie się lekko uśmiechnął. Kobieta przed nim była naprawdę zdumiewająca i jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

-Wiem jak możesz mi się odwdzięczyć. – odpowiedział wesołym tonem, którym starał się przykryć swoje podenerwowanie- Chodź ze mną na randkę. Wiem, że nie uznajesz stałych związków…. Ale po prostu daj nam szansę. – postanowił nie rozmawiać o ich wspólnej nocy, nie bezpośrednio.

-Booth ja…- widział jak się waha. Jednak nie chciał jej naciskać chciał, aby to była jej decyzja. Jego serce tak głośno biło, że myślał, że wyskoczy mu z piersi. Bał się jej odrzucenia. Kobieta wreszcie odpowiedziała.- Zgadzam się.

-Naprawdę? Zgadzasz się?- nie mógł uwierzyć.

-Właśnie to powiedziałam Booth.

-Wiem tylko..- poczuł się lekki jak piórko, z jego serca spadł spory ciężar wątpliwości.

-Tylko co?- spytała.

-Nic- zbliżył się, wpatrując się w jej pełne blasku oczy i pocałował jej usta, a kobieta odwzajemniła pocałunek. Parę ludzi w lokalu patrzyło na nich zazdrośnie lub ze zdumieniem. Na twarzy barmana pojawił się uśmiech wyrażający słowo „_Nareszcie_".

Po dłuższej chwili oderwali się od siebie.

-Ej, póki co zgodziłam się tylko na randkę.- kobieta zaczęła się droczyć z partnerem, co wywołało na jego twarzy wielki uśmiech.

_**Qniec**_

_Daj mi znać jeśli doczytałeś/aś do końca :P Push the button, make me smile … ;)_


End file.
